Bioshock Another Tale
by xHelloKittyX
Summary: What if another surived the plane crash? And she was with Jack during his adventure in hell. Rated M because the game is rated M. OCxJack Ch. 2 up
1. Chapter 1

I look out small airplane window and see nothing but darkness, instead of the blue ocean. I slowly rub my eyes, with the back of my hand and glance at the guy next to me, who is looking at a gift that lies in his lap. I smile faintly at him, as he looks over at me.

"Gift from your sweetie?" I ask him pointing to the box.

He shakes his head, "my parents," he says silently, and flashes me a picture from his wallet of him, and what I assume to be his parents.

I just nod and look back out the window. I really don't know why I took this flight; to be honest I hate flying, but I just needed to escape. I figured my life needed an adventure, maybe some where in Europe, I would find it. I pull out my flask of whiskey, from my pants pocket, and take a drink to calm my nerves. The guy next to me grins.

"You shouldn't let them catch you drinking," he tells me, slightly leaning over to me.

I just laugh "look who's smoking," I reply coldly and take another drink.

He snickers and holds out his hand to me.

"My name's Jack," he tells me.

"Alex," I reply and shake his hand. He has a firm grasp and I notice chain link tattoos on his arms. I wanted to ask him about them, but decide not to.

"Want a drink?" I ask him holding up the flask to him.

"No thanks," he replies.

I nod and lie back in my chair. Jack gets up and walks towards the front of the plane. I just lie back in my seat and close my eyes, not knowing the event would change my live forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel cold water all around me and I can't breathe. I try to open my eyes, but salt water stings them. My heart is pounding loudly, and I feel a sharp pain in my head. I try to kick up with all my might and break through the surface of the water.

I hit a suitcase on the way up and force my self on it, so I can get my bearings. I look around for any one, but see nothing but floating suitcases.

"Anyone alive?" I yell and look around, with blurry vision, hoping someone is alive.

"Alex?" I hear Jack's voice, not far from me.

"Over here Jack!" I yell and look around for him.

I see Jack swimming over to me and I try to paddle over to him. Once he reaches me, I let out a sigh of relief. At least I'm not alone, but those poor people. I shake the thought away and look at Jack. He looks fine, no injuries that I can tell.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, just my head." I tell him.

"But I can still swim," I quickly tell him, not wanting him to think I'm some weak girl.

"There's a light house, not far off," he tells me and swims of.

I nod and roll of the suit case to follow him. It doesn't take us long to reach the steps of the light house. Once on the steps I look back at the plane. I feel Jack's hand on my shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do now," he tells me softly.

"I know, but how did this happen?" I ask, almost to my self.

"I…Don't know," Jack tells me and rubs his head.

I just nod. "We better get inside, maybe we can find someone to help us out," I say and walk up the stairs.

Jack silently follows behind me. As we walk in, the door quickly shuts behinds us. Lights click on and a giant statute of a man greats us with a sign reading "No gods or kings, only man,"

"How lovely," I mutter.

Jack walks down the stairs and I follow him. As we descend down, I spot a small submarine. I look at Jack, who slowly gets into it. I look around, not wanting to go in.

"You're kidding right?" I ask him.

He grins. "Scared?" He asks.

"No, I just don't want to die in a rusted submarine. If I wanted to drown I would have stayed in the ocean," I tell him almost yelling.

Jack walks over to me.

"You're hurt," he tells me.

"No…" I began then it hits me like a ton of bricks.

My head hurts like hell. I slowly touch my head and winch in pain I look at my hand and it is covered in blood and small pieces of glass.

"Shit, I must have hit the window," I whisper.

"Come on, maybe we can find someone to help you," Jack tells me and gently grabs my hand and leads me to the sub.

I try to glare at him, but I feel too weak. Jack sits me down on a couch in the sub and pulls the lever. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for disaster to happen, but it doesn't. As we go down, a screen pops up on the window. The first thing that pops up is some kind of advisement. Then a picture of a man shows up.

"I'm Andrew Ryan," he begins, and starts blabbing about something about a man should be entitled to the sweat of his brow. I slowly start to black out, the last thing I see is the city of Rapture.

**Okay I don't own Bioshock, or its characters, just mine. I'm just writing this for the fun of it, I know there are going to be mistakes and sorry about that. I'm taking a writing class right now, so there will be improvements. ^-^ I will try to stick as close to the story as I can. **


End file.
